


En la tormenta

by Aube



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, De algún modo Ben Solo ha vuelto, F/M, Final Feliz, Happy Ending, La Fuerza los shipea, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Post TROS, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reylo - Freeform, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), capítulo único, drama con final feliz, somehow ben solo has returned
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aube/pseuds/Aube
Summary: Había muchas cosas en Tatooine que se parecían a Jakku. Las peligrosas tormentas de arena era una de ellas. Cuando Rey se ve atrapada por la tormenta más grande que Tatooine ha visto en siglos, estaba preparada para soportar durante horas el azote del viento, pero la Fuerza al parecer, tenía otros planes.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	En la tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic de reencuentro. Me apetecía mucho devolverle a Rey su Ben Solo sin demasiadas explicaciones. Lo he disfrutado bastante con sus fallos y todo, así que he pensado en compartirlo.  
> Un saludo ^^

\- ¿Has terminado con los evaporadores de humedad?

La entusiasta respuesta no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡Si!

Rey se giró un instante con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Encontró a la niña en el mismo sitio donde había estado en la última hora, quieta y estirada, los pies juntos y las pequeñas manos agarradas a la espalda, lista para recibir más instrucciones. Los enormes ojos sin pupila y completamente azules brillaban alegres, con una inocencia que era casi imposible de encontrar en un sistema como Tatooine.

\- Dame un segundo. Solo queda este – comentó antes de volverse de nuevo para dar los últimos apretones a la piqueta con la llave sónica. Su punta desplegable de plastiacero debería haberse extendido hasta encontrar el estrato rocoso bajo la arena y fijarse a él. Debería, o la lona con la que Rey había cubierto el aerodeslizador y que intentaba con tanto ahínco fijar no aguantaría el envite de la tormenta.

\- ¡Elpi’da! - la niña soltó un gruñido ante el grito de su madre, Rey casi se podía imaginar su rostro gris tiñéndose de verde por la vergüenza, las gruesas escamas alineadas sobre su cabeza ligeramente erizadas. Unos suaves pasos indicaron a Rey que la madre de la pequeña nikta se había acercado hasta ellas – Elpi'da, no molestes a la Maestra, entra en casa y comprueba las ventanas.

La llave se escurrió del cabezal de plastiacero con un chasquido.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la recién llegada alarmada.

\- Si, si. Esto ya está – respondió con voz ahogada, carraspeando levemente mientras comprobaba con unas palmaditas que la lona estaba lo suficientemente tensa, fingiendo más para ella que para la mujer que solo había parado porque había terminado el trabajo, no porque la palabra “Maestra” la hubiese sobresaltado tanto que la boca de la llave se había salido de la piqueta.

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba así. Desde el final de la guerra muchos lo habían hecho, llenando el vacío que de alguna forma había dejado Luke Skywalker, e incluso Leia Organa. El de alguien que supiera de la Fuerza y sus secretos. El de leyenda. Y ella lo había aceptado obediente, sin ninguna réplica, casi agradecida. Al fin y al cabo, nadie cuestionaría a una leyenda por querer estar sola. Ni siquiera Finn lo había hecho. Ni siquiera él. Como si… como si ella le diera miedo.

Una repentina ráfaga de aire la sacó de sus pensamientos. En las últimas horas, el viento había empezado a levantarse cada vez con más intensidad, un azote continuo y muy molesto. No podían quedar más que unas pocas horas.

Rey se irguió sacudiéndose por fin la arena de las rodillas y se encontró con la cándida mirada de la hermosa nikta, los mismos ojos llenos de bondad de su hija.

\- No se como darte las gracias – dijo la mujer, el alivio evidente en su voz - No podríamos haberlo hecho sin ti

\- No ha sido nada. Cualquiera lo habría hecho.

\- Pero nadie lo hizo.

Rey se mordió el interior del labio entristecida. Eso era cierto. Cuando vio a Elpi’da y a su madre esa mañana en el mercado de Mos Espa, comprando las últimas provisiones que quedaban para la tormenta de arenay buscando a alguien que pudiese ayudarlas a preparar su hogar, pudo comprobar una vez más lo que era vivir en aquel lugar, en la gente que pasaba de largo sin un solo vistazo hacia ellas, cada uno centrado en sus propios asuntos. Veía tanto de Jakku en Tatooine, en la salvaje lucha por la supervivencia. En su carácter áspero. Solitario. Quizás por eso seguía volviendo al sistema una y otra vez,

\- Por favor, quédate hasta que pase la tormenta – siguió la mujer, pero apenas hubo terminado la frase y Rey ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

\- Muchas gracias, pero he de irme.

\- Es peligroso…

\- Gracias – respondió Rey, reprimiendo una mueca ante su propio tono cortante, y que había hecho que la mujer tensara el cuerpo sobresaltada.

Arrepentida, bajó la mirada un segundo al suelo de arena. No era que no apreciara la oferta, pero solo la idea de quedar allí atrapada con alguien más… tenía que irse.

\- Gracias – repitió con mucha más suavidad, intentando transmitir que no era culpa suya, que realmente estaba agradecida por su oferta sincera, pero que simplemente, no podía – Por favor, cuidaos mucho.

Con una sonrisa, la mujer asintió y se giró para regresar a su casa, las ventanas y cada grieta cubierta para soportar la tormenta. Desde la puerta principal, Elpi’da movía el brazo para despedirse con la energía que solo una niña podía tener. Y con la cálida sensación de que había hecho lo correcto cuando se acercó a ellas en aquella calle de Mos Espa, se dirigió a su aerodeslizador clase Zephyr-G, el chasis oxidado cubierto por completo por una espesa capa de arena.

Rey alzó la vista al cielo mientras se aseguraba de cubrirse todo centímetro de piel que estaba al descubierto: guantes, bufanda y capa. Unas viejas gafas de un soldador le servían para protegerse los ojos, y a través del cristal tintado, pudo ver como el cielo de Tatooine había perdido su brillo azul y tenía un ligero resplandor anaranjado. Puede que no tuviera tanto tiempo para regresar como pensaba en un principio.

La tormenta de arena del siglo la habían llamado en Mos Espa. A pesar de que los habitantes de Tatooine estaban acostumbrados a lidiar y a protegerse de ellas, la predicción sobre la que se había formado en el este y que llevaba varios días de recorrido por el desierto e iba directamente hacia ellos, había sido lo suficientemente amenazante como para alarmar a los locales. Hasta los Hutt habían cerrado la entrada y salida del espaciopuerto, algo que no pasaba desde los últimos días del Imperio, cuando Jabba de Hutt fue asesinado en su propia barcaza velera.

Y si Rey no se daba prisa, esa misma tormenta de la que acababa de ayudar a protegerse a una familia en apuros, iba a pillarla en medio de la nada. Por un segundo, pensó en la opción de quedarse allí a que pasase, pero la sola idea hizo que se le hundiera el estómago y que su mano se tensara casi en el acto para girar el acelerador. El aerodeslizador y su piloto salieron disparados hacia el desierto del Mar de Dunas.

* * *

No fue hasta pasado una hora que empezó a darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. Las dunas pasaban a su lado a toda velocidad, pero a esas alturas ya debería haber alcanzado la Meseta de los Hongos, y a pesar de que la visibilidad era cada vez peor, el aire turbio por la arena áspera que el viento levantaba, era imposible que se hubiese pasado las enormes formaciones rocosas.

Rey volvió a mirar el GPS en el manillar del aerodeslizador, el cual marcaba con claridad que estaba a unos ocho kilómetros de Mos Espa, justo donde se suponía que debía estar y donde claramente no estaba.

Inquieta, Rey detuvo el aerodeslizador. El rugido del motor dio paso al silbido constante del viento, que la envolvió con un abrazo áspero. Rey miró a su alrededor, esperando ver al menos en la lejanía las cabezas de roca de la meseta, con la vana esperanza de que solo se hubiese desviado unos pocos kilómetros. Pero solo encontró arena, una cadena de dunas hasta el infinito. La estupefacción cayó sobre ella como una losa. Se había perdido.

¿Cómo era posible? Llevaba varios días en el sistema, y el GPS no había dado nunca señales de estar estropeado, y aunque le pasara algo, que la tormenta interaccionara con sus cálculos o simplemente tuviera arena en los circuitos, ella conocía lo que era el desierto. Sabía lo traicionero que podía ser, lo peligroso que era, y jamás habría pensado en encontrarse en una situación como aquella, completamente perdida, sin saber en qué dirección ir. Eso de por si ya era bastante preocupante, pero cuando sus ojos recorrieron el horizonte buscando, vio que este ya no era una línea, sino una sombra anaranjada, una gruesa nube que iba directa hacia ella. La tormenta ya estaba ahí, y por la distancia tenía una hora para refugiarse, dos como mucho.

Rey se bajó rápidamente de su transporte. Sin perder más tiempo fue directa a la bolsa de emergencia que estaba bajo el asiento del Zephyr-G, una que todo transporte en Tatooine tenía equipado, pero que pocos utilizaban. Rey nunca habría esperado verse obligada a hacerlo.

Las hebillas de la cinta que la mantenían sujeta tenían una costra de grasa y arena. Parecía que ninguno de los dueños anteriores del aerodeslizador se había encontrado en la situación de tener que abrir esa correa, y ahora era Rey la que tenía que pelear con la masa endurecida por el tiempo, y los guantes no se lo estaban poniendo fácil. Terminó por tener que quitárselos, y en el acto sintió el afilado mordisco del viento lleno de arena, que se le clavaba en la piel como diminutas agujas. Apretó los dientes y volvió manos a la obra lo más rápido que podía, antes de que la tentación de usar el sable láser fuera demasiado fuerte y tuviera que lamentar el rajar la bolsa. Pero cuando por fin consiguió aflojar la correa, algo le rozó los dedos.

Apartó la mano de forma instintiva, porque si en el desierto algo inesperado te toca, era mejor darle su espacio. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta ese tipo de precaución. Era una mariposa.

Cómo había llegado ahí, no tenía ni idea. Era evidente que aquel no era su hábitat natural, y mucho más aún por la forma en la que se movía como si estuviera herida, buscando los pliegues de la bolsa para refugiarse del viento árido. Batía las alas muy lentamente, y al hacerlo emitían un suave tintineo de cascabel. Cuando Rey la observó más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que estaban recubiertas de una capa de algo que parecía cristal, un cristal de un hermoso azul, como el azul de la espada de Luke que ella misma había blandido por tanto tiempo, la misma que había enterrado en aquel planeta.

Lo que tenía claro es que no era peligrosa, así que Rey avanzó de nuevo. La mariposa sobresaltada alzó el vuelo solo para caer agotada en un lado del sillín del aerodeslizador, refugiada del viento. Y allí se quedó mientras Rey abría la bolsa de emergencia y sacaba todo lo que tenía en su interior: raciones para un par de días, bolsas de agua química, una linterna, y lo más importante, una tienda para poder acampar, que se abrió en cuanto le sacó el seguro. La estructura de plasticen se desplegó con un chasquido hasta dar forma a una tienda que era bastante grande para ser solo para una persona, aunque de altura apenas le llegaba por el pecho. Parecía sólida, aunque el hipertejido se sacudía ligeramente con el viento, algo que iba a empeorar irremediablemente. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de buscar nada mejor. Con un suspiro se arrodilló. Llevaba horas clavando piquetas, ¿qué era unas cuantas más?

Cuando terminó, metió lo que quedaba de la bolsa dentro y se volvió hacia el aerodeslizador para desconectar el motor auxiliar. El Zephyr-G cayó a la arena con un ruido sordo. La mariposa no se había movido ni un milímetro, y ni siquiera esa sacudida hizo que levantara el vuelo. Debía de estar realmente herida.

Rey dudó. A pocos kilómetros, un muro de arena se elevaba hasta rozar el cielo. La nube de un intenso color naranja, parecía girar en su avance, levantando más y más arena del suelo y arrojándola a la atmósfera. Sobre la letanía del viento, se podían escuchar los truenos en la distancia, en una ominosa advertencia de la violencia de la tormenta. Una que ya sería peligrosa para ella, y que desde luego sería letal para el pequeño animal fuera de su hábitat que se agarraba a su nave.

No podía dejarla ahí.

Con un movimiento rápido, dio un paso y atrapó la mariposa entre las manos ahuecadas. La pobre criatura no reaccionó, ni lo hizo hasta que Rey la llevó hasta la tienda y la dejó encima de su bolsa, cuando empezó a mover las hermosas alas azules con pereza, como si se estirara.

Rey se sentó a observarla, escuchando el suave campanilleo que emitía. Ya no podía hacer mucho más salvo que eso, quedarse allí a mirar y a esperar. Esperar para descubrir si la tienda estaba bien clavada o no, si le había dado tiempo a asegurarla. Mejor no pensarlo demasiado.

Cuando la tormenta la alcanzó, lo hizo de repente. La luz del sol que llenaba la tienda en todas direcciones se apagó como si alguien hubiese apretado un interruptor, envolviéndola en una penumbra naranja. El viento que hasta ese momento había sido simplemente molesto se convirtió en un aullido constante que zarandeaba toda la estructura del refugio de un lado a otro. El ruido de la arena golpeando las paredes de hipertejido era ensordecedor, frotándola como una lija.

Rey no pudo evitar encogerse ligeramente como la niña que una vez fue, por las noches en el interior de su AT-AT mientras X’us’R’iia, el nombre que los nativos de Jakku daban a las tormentas del desierto, rugía en el exterior. No había cambiado nada.

Sintió la repentina punzada de las lágrimas en los ojos. Pero se negó a derramarlas, porque en el desierto, toda agua era sagrada. Al menos esa vez, tenía cierta compañía.

\- Tranquila – susurró a la mariposa, que había plegado las alas cansada – Solo tenemos que esperar a que pase.

* * *

El roce en la mejilla la despertó de golpe. En un momento estaba soñando, y al siguiente estaba sentada en el interior de su tienducha, completamente despierta, el sable láser en la mano, lista para defenderse, las imágenes del sueño desvaneciéndose como el viento borraba las huellas en la arena.

En el silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración agitada, y el campanilleo de cristal que las alas de la mariposa hacían al volar. Rey la siguió con la mirada, un destello azul en la oscuridad de la tienda que se movía de un lado a otro. Encendió la linterna para verla mejor. El pequeño animal se agitaba como enloquecido, volando y golpeándose contra las paredes de tela y contra ella. Eso era lo que la había despertado.

Rey se sintió confusa, sin saber qué había hecho que la pequeña mariposa se comportara así, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo más: el silencio. Fuera de la tienda se extendía una quietud siniestra, casi opresiva, como si el oasis en el que se había refugiado lo rodeara el vacío negro y frío del espacio. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras miraba el crono. Eran las altas horas de la noche, y según los pronósticos aún quedaban horas para que terminase la tormenta. Y sin embargo de fuera no llegaba ni el más mínimo susurro del viento, ni los pasos tímidos de algún animalillo.

Era obvio que estaba pasando algo, y que al igual que ella, la mariposa lo sentía. El pobre insecto se golpeaba frenético contra la cremallera de la entrada, como si estuviera desesperado por salir, hasta tal punto que Rey temió que terminara por hacerse realmente daño en las alas. Se vio incapaz de quedarse allí quieta viendo como eso pasaba.

\- Espera – murmuró casi sin voz, acercándose para abrir la cremallera. Sintió el roce duro como de cristal caliente de sus alas cuando la mariposa encontró el hueco y salió volando, dejando tras de si un silencio que competía con el del exterior, que ni siquiera su respiración podía llenar. No pudo evitar pensar en un cementerio, en el silencio de la vieja casa de Luke, el aire pesado lleno de recuerdos. Pensó en su viejo AT-AT. En como estaría en ese momento. Seguramente cubierto de arena ahora que no había nadie para quitarla. El tiempo lo enterraría bajo las dunas de Jakku, y su existencia pasaría a ser un mero recuerdo, que también acabaría por apagarse.

Rey sacudió la cabeza, un nudo conocido atorado en la garganta. Y antes de que los pensamientos oscuros y aquel silencio la tragaran, salió de la tienda para enfrentarse a lo desconocido. No vio a la mariposa, pero se olvidó muy pronto de ella.

Había tenido razón en preocuparse de que por la hora no podía haber terminado la tormenta. Porque no lo había hecho. En su lugar, estaba rodeada por ella. Una muralla de arena la cercaba por completo, atrapándola en una burbuja que parecía contenerla. La nube de polvo se extendía hacia arriba, hasta que Rey se encontró mirando el círculo perfecto que se había formado a su alrededor, un ojo que le mostraba el cielo negro de la noche. Las estrellas la miraban desde lo alto con un resplandor que teñía de plata los bordes del aro, iluminándola con una intensidad sobrenatural en el fondo de aquel pozo.

Un temblor que no venía del frío de la noche le sacudió el cuerpo. Intentó respirar hondo, extender sus sentidos con la Fuerza, esperando encontrar algo que le explicara lo que estaba pasando. Pero no halló la explosión de energía que esperaba, ni nada extraño que perturbara de esa forma la tormenta. Estaba ella, el viento, la arena, los pequeños animales que reptaban bajo el suelo. Y algo más.

Veloz como el rayo, Rey llamó a su espada con la Fuerza que voló desde el cinturón hasta la palma de la mano, encendiéndola en cuanto sintió la calidez de su empuñadura. El resplandor de la hoja de plasma amarilla iluminó el círculo de arena, que desprendió un resplandor dorado, como si ya estuviera amaneciendo. Al girarse, vio junto a la muralla de la tormenta el perfil de una figura sumida en las sombras. Parecía humano, alto, de hombros anchos, pero tenía una rigidez extraña, como una estatua olvidada en medio del desierto. Sin embargo estaba vivo, Rey lo sentía, un pulso de luz en la Fuerza unida a ella.

\- ¡Quieto! - gritó, aunque no hacía falta, porque fuera quien fuera no movió un músculo.

Este siguió allí parado, abrazado por la oscuridad. La tormenta parecía haberse quedado congelada un instante, suspendida en el tiempo, pero volvió a ondularse en silencio en cuanto Rey saltó hacia adelante, arrojándose con el estallido de rabia que siempre había sentido al entrar en combate.

Pero cuando el resplandor dorado del sable arrojó su luz sobre las facciones del extraño, el fuego se apagó dentro de sus venas. De repente se sentía ligera, la mente en blanco, la espada láser floja en la mano, extinguiéndose con un silbido. Se dejó bañar por la luz que latía en la Fuerza, la misma que había visto desaparecer hacía ya un año.

\- ¿Ben? - dijo en apenas un susurro ahogado, pero que retumbó en el silencio que los rodeaba.

Los ojos oscuros de Ben cobraron vida en su rostro pétreo ante el sonido de su nombre. Rey observó como sus facciones sin expresión iban transformándose en la imagen misma de la confusión, una que Rey no entendió y que apenas distinguió cuando se difuminó tras una cortina de lágrimas.

Por un segundo, ninguno de los dos se movió, pero cuando el sable láser se escurrió de entre sus dedos para caer sobre la arena fría con un golpe sordo, fue como si algo dentro de ella la empujara. Salió corriendo hacia delante, con el repentino pánico de que solo fuera una imagen creada por su imaginación. Pero los brazos rodearon su cuello, el pecho chocó contra el suyo, sólido, cálido, y la mejilla repentinamente mojada se hundió contra su clavícula. Contra su frenético corazón, Rey notó el de él retumbar como un eco del suyo, un suave tambor bajo la piel.

\- Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía… - repetía una y otra vez, las palabras aceleradas, húmedas en la garganta y tan suaves como si estuviera contándole un secreto, solo para sus oídos – Te sentía, a veces te sentía, tan cerca, te sentía y era tan real, tan real… Lo sabía…

Rey le pasaba las manos por los hombros, el pelo, la espalda ligeramente curvada hacia ella, completamente fascinada por la solidez que encontraba, por la calidez que emanaba su piel incluso en el frío nocturno del desierto. No podía dejar de tocarlo. Sentía como una risa se le mezclaba con el sollozo en el pecho, haciendo que saliera un sonido extraño de la garganta, que se hizo más intenso cuando sintió unas manos posarse dubitativas en su espalda.

Tras un rato demasiado largo, demasiado breve, Rey se apartó para mirarle a la cara, las manos temblorosas en sus mejillas. Alarmada, vio que tenía un cardenal bajo el ojo izquierdo que parecía doloroso, el pómulo manchado de sangre. También tenía sangre en el labio, ligeramente abierto, como si acabara de escapar de una pelea. Estiró los dedos y con suavidad le pasó la yema por la piel hinchada de la mejilla, recordando poco a poco que esas heridas, eran las mismas que tenía en Exagol, justo antes de desaparecer. De dejarla.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos oscuros, fijos en ella, llenos de una emoción que no supo identificar, pero era algo cálido, que se derramaba en la Fuerza y llegaba en oleadas a sus sentidos.

\- ¿Dónde has estado tanto tiempo? - preguntó en apenas un hilo de voz.

Ben la miró sin comprender.

\- Aquí. Contigo – respondió, y Rey no pudo evitar reír. En cierta forma, no era mentira.

Algo retumbó demasiado cerca, rompiendo el silencio. El sonido del viento y de la arena chocando contra las dunas empezó a llenar el espacio, un aviso al que Rey tardó en reaccionar, pues cuando apartó la mirada del rostro de Ben y miró hacia el muro de arena, vio como este se acercaba de forma irremediable. La tormenta los engulló hambrienta.

Rey no perdió el tiempo, y casi por instinto tiró de él hasta que sintió su pelo negro contra la barbilla, bajando ella también la cabeza sobre la suya, intentando ocultar la nariz y la boca del aire que se había vuelto hostil y espeso. Bajo el rugido del viento que le pinchaba y laceraba la piel, Rey pudo escuchar al hombre que se tambaleaba y cojeaba a su lado toser contra la arena. Le guió casi a ciegas hasta que por fin entraron en el refugio agachados. La tos de Ben llenó la tienda, áspera y dolorosa mientras Rey cerraba la entrada lo más rápido que podía con dedos temblorosos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la tos se apagó. Sobre ella cayó una calma tensa que parecía a punto de hacerse añicos en cualquier momento, ya fuera por la tormenta que rugía fuera o la que se libraba en el interior de su pecho. La arena que había entrado con ellos caía lentamente, cubriéndolo todo con una capa de polvo amarillenta. Rey miraba la cremallera que acababa de cerrar, que se bamboleaba con violencia por el viento, como si respirara al mismo ritmo que ella, sin atreverse a girarse.

\- Rey – su voz trémula la hizo estremecerse. Porque parecía salir de un sueño. Porque era real.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Ben. Estaba sentado como podía en la pequeña tienda que había pasado de ser grande para ella a ser justa para los dos. Sus ojos marrones parecían increíblemente grandes y brillantes, y la miraban como si fuera ella el milagro y no al revés, como si fuera ella la que hubiese regresado.

Se acercó lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de él, fijándose en como se sujetaba el costado con la mano, en la pierna estirada en un ángulo extraño. Estaba claramente dolorido, y sin pensarlo demasiado, estiró la mano sintiendo ya en los dedos el cosquilleo de la Fuerza sanadora. Pero antes de que llegara siquiera a rozarlo, Ben pareció darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y la agarró de la muñeca.

\- No, no... – dijo casi suplicante, la voz ronca por la arena y la tos.

Rey dejó caer lentamente el brazo, intentando contener la oleada de tristeza que amenazaba con ahogarla. Ben no la soltó. Deslizó la mano hasta la de Rey, que la giró para recibirlo con la palma hacia arriba. Los dos bajaron los ojos, y por un momento se quedaron mirando sus manos unidas, la forma en la que sus dedos se entrelazaron casi como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

\- Lo sabías, ¿no? - dijo Rey. Le dolía la garganta, algo húmedo y caliente la apretaba desde dentro – Que podía ser peligroso. Darme tu Fuerza vital. ¿Por qué…?

\- ¿Estás bien? - la interrumpió él de repente, y Rey no pudo evitar soltar una risa llena de amargura.

\- ¿Que si yo estoy bien? - preguntó incrédula – Ben, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Ben adquirió una expresión ausente, buscando en sus recuerdos, pero cuanto más pensaba, más rígidas se volvían sus facciones, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si algo no encajara. Entonces debió de encontrar algo, porque se encendió una chispa en él, y volvió a mirarla con un anhelo distinto en los ojos.

\- Me besaste.

Una risa húmeda burbujeó dentro de Rey, una que no dejaba pasar palabras y que se derramaba entre sus labios.

\- Si – consiguió decir al final, asintiendo con la cabeza. Una lágrima perdida cayó sobre sus manos unidas.

\- Bien – respondió él con una sorprendente seguridad - Odiaría haberlo alucinado.

Rey dejó escapar el aire en otra risa temblorosa, y entonces algo se rompió dentro de ella. Casi lo pudo escuchar, como se quebraba en el pecho, un gemido extraño y desagradable que transformó la risa en llanto. La garganta le quemaba, y el cuerpo le temblaba sin control. Una nube negra cayó sobre su cabeza aplastándola, convirtiendo sus alrededores borrosos en algo lejano, casi irreal. El único ancla en aquel torbellino era la mano de Ben, que apretaba la suya de forma casi dolorosa.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba llorando exactamente, no recordaba haberlo hecho desde que era niña, y mucho menos de esa forma. Tal vez esa era la razón. Porque no lo había hecho: ni cuando murió Han, o Leia, o sus compañeros en la guerra que había consumido la Galaxia. Siempre había algo que hacer más urgente, algo a lo que mirar, empujando sus emociones hasta un momento más apropiado. Uno que no llegó nunca, ni siquiera con la paz, cuando ya no tenía que luchar y un vacío más grande que la Galaxia misma amenazaba con devorarla. Siguió adelante, haciendo lo que se esperaba de ella. Parecía que al final todas esas emociones la habían alcanzado.

Poco a poco, el llanto fue apagándose, dejando su cuerpo completamente agotado y exhausto. La espesa niebla que la aturdía se levantó, y junto a ella un peso invisible que no sabía que cargaba. Se sentía más ligera, liberada. Pero eso también la hizo ser consciente de que acababa de soltar todo lo que tenía dentro delante de un hombre al que creía perdido y acababa de encontrar. Menudo recibimiento.

Alzó la cabeza de nuevo hacia él y vio que tenía la mano que no aferraba con desesperación levantada, a medio camino de su cara, la duda escrita por toda su expresión.

\- ¿Tan malo fue?

Rey sonrió, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Pero hasta ella se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa triste, una dolorosa, que desapareció en un jadeo de sorpresa cuando Ben pareció decidirse y adelantó la mano hasta su rostro.

\- No llores – susurró, mientras limpiaba con la yema de los dedos el rastro de sal y humedad que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas.

Y ella se quedó allí quieta, conteniéndose para no inclinar la cabeza buscando su mano, para no cerrar los ojos sintiendo el calor que dejaban sus dedos a su paso. Porque si se permitía ceder a ese impulso ahora, puede que no parara, y ahora necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas.

\- ¿Y después? - preguntó con un hilo de voz - ¿Qué recuerdas?

\- Después… - la voz de Ben parecía lejana, entrecortada. Antes de continuar tragó saliva con dificultad – sentí a mi madre y… tu mano, a ti… entonces… - entonces apartó los dedos de la mejilla de Rey de forma brusca, como si se hubiese sobresaltado al ver lo que estaba haciendo. Miró a su alrededor, los ojos llenos de confusión repasaban cada rincón de la tienda que se zarandeaba con el viento hasta acabar de encontrarse de nuevo con los suyos - ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Tatooine.

\- ¿Tatooine? Pero… - Ben volvió a girar la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando algo que no encontró, porque volvió a mirarla con preocupación - ¿Y Palpatine?

\- Ya no está. Se acabó.

Rey casi podía ver como los engranajes se movían dentro de la cabeza de Ben. Su mirada vidriosa siguió lejana, fija en algo inalcanzable para los demás.

\- Si… es cierto… - murmuró más para si que para ella.

Rey no dijo nada por un rato, con miedo a interrumpir algo, pero con cada segundo que pasaba, le veía alejarse más y más dentro de su cabeza.

\- Ben – dijo, trayéndole de vuelta. Le necesitaba allí, tenía que saber lo que había pasado – Todo eso, Exagol, pasó hace más de un año – un destello de alarma recorrió sus facciones, pero Rey continuó, no podía parar ahora. Aunque era difícil, después de intentar no pensar en ello durante tanto tiempo – Desapareciste. Sentí… Sentí como te unías a la Fuerza… Sentí como… Como…

\- Como moría.

Rey asintió. Apretó sus dedos entrelazados hasta que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos, mientras esperaba que el estremecimiento que le recorría la espalda y que nacía de algo helado y cortante dentro de ella parase.

\- Rey – el sonido de su nombre en sus labios seguía haciéndole cosas extrañas a su cuerpo. La forma en la que lo pronunciaba, como si fuera algo prohibido y precioso – Está bien.

\- No – respondió con firmeza, casi cortante, la palabra resonando entre las paredes de tela. Le gustó como sonaba, con confianza. Lástima que su voz se fuera apagando a medida que hablaba – no está bien. No deberías haberlo hecho, no a ese precio…

\- Rey, estabas muerta.

Ella no pudo contener una mueca al oír eso. La sola idea aún le resultaba extraña, saber que había muerto y regresado. Recordaba sentir como la fuerza de los Jedi y la suya propia la abandonaba, y después, nada.

\- Estabas muerta – dijo él con un ligero temblor en la voz – No fue una decisión difícil. No si podía devolverte a la Galaxia – sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, apagada, el corte tensándose dolorosamente - Puede que sea lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida, pero te mentiría si te dijera que fue altruista. Porque no podía soportar perderte si yo podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

\- ¿A costa de ti mismo?

\- Fue fácil – insistió.

Rey le miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando transmitir más por su mirada que por lo que iba a decir, porque necesitaba que la escuchara, que lo entendiera.

\- No para mi.

Ben bajó la cabeza. Por un momento pareció como si le hubiese golpeado, y Rey sintió un extraño consuelo por ello, en que percibiera algo del dolor callado que había sentido tanto tiempo. No iba a poder aliviarlo, pero le parecía importante que al menos lo supiera.

\- Tal vez… La Fuerza exigía justicia - dijo Ben al final, aún con los ojos caídos.

Rey sabía que estaba intentando consolarla de alguna forma, pero estaba claro que podía confiar en Ben Solo para decir lo incorrecto en el peor momento. Y debió de proyectar algo de su frustración en la Fuerza, porque Ben volvió a alzar el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en él.

\- Estás enfadada. Siempre consigo que te enfades.

\- Pero esta vez no estoy enfadada contigo – respondió ella, para luego soltar un pequeño resoplido – Bueno, tal vez un poco.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no soporto que creas que tu vida vale menos que la mía – respondió, sintiendo como le volvían a gotear los ojos - Ni que me destrozó menos tu muerte porque era alguna forma de justicia retorcida. Y porque… tengo miedo.

\- No lo tengas.

\- ¡Si! - exclamó Rey. La confesión le quemaba en la garganta tras un año de soledad, un año de no poder hablar de sus temores, del precipicio sobre el que se había estado cerniendo desde que se vio sola para llevar la antorcha de una orden de la que no conocía nada, de la que no estaba segura de realmente querer conocer, sin nadie con la que poder hablar, que la comprendiera. Ben entendería sus miedos, sabía que lo haría, y eso hacía que algo muy profundo se moviera dentro de su pecho, los cimientos de su propio ser - Porque si dices que la Fuerza es esta voluntad vengativa… ¿Qué posibilidades tengo yo? Cuando todos me llaman Maestra y esperan que conozca todas las respuestas… ¿Qué espera la Fuerza que haga? ¡Estoy sola! Dijiste que éramos una díada, dos que son uno. ¡Y me dejaste sola! ¿Cómo pudimos perdernos mutuamente? ¡Te necesitaba!

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando, pero ahora sus palabras resonaban en el pequeño espacio de la tienda como una sentencia, libres por fin después de haber estado aprisionadas tanto tiempo en su pecho. Volvía a tener las mejillas mojadas, pero esta vez fluían con facilidad, cayendo como una cascada entre ellos.

Ben permaneció en silencio. Tal vez pensando en lo que acababa de decir, o tal vez simplemente sin saber que contestar. Ni Rey sabía muy bien qué quería escuchar. No creía que hubiese nada que Ben pudiese decir que aliviara la culpa y el dolor que había cargado ese año, pero al menos le parecía importante que lo supiese, el rastro que había dejado tras él. Aunque era ciertamente irónico gritarle por tal vez la única cosa de la que realmente no había sido responsable.

\- Lo siento – dijo Ben al final. Las palabras sonaban crudas, llenas de una emoción casi dolorosa, desnudas para que Rey pudiera contemplarlas y ver la verdad que había en ellas - Pero no por darte mi vida, porque salvarte fue la mejor decisión y la más libre… libre – repitió Ben, apenas un exhalación que formaba la palabra, que salía de entre sus labios llena de maravilla, de algo brillante que hizo a Rey sonreír, que hizo a ambos sonreír en sintonía aunque fuera solo un instante, antes de que su semblante se volviera a oscurecer, como el sol tras las nubes - que he tomado en mi vida. Lo siento… porque te sientas sola, por… Por todo, por lo demás, todo lo que te hice… se que jamás podré… no merezco tu perdón. Lo siento.

Rey escuchaba los pensamientos entrecortados que Ben conseguía expresar en voz alta, leyendo cada uno de los sentimientos que cruzaban su semblante. La desesperación emanaba de él en oleadas. Podía sentirla sin necesidad de la Fuerza. Siempre había creído que tenía un rostro muy expresivo, que era fácil ver lo que había detrás de sus ojos oscuros. Pero se equivocaba. Ahora las emociones recorrían libres por sus facciones, dejando que cualquiera pudiera ver su dolor y su culpa. Era como si antes hubiese estado llevando una máscara. Tal vez nunca había sido fácil de comprender, solo para ella.

Mientras Ben hablaba, Rey le apretaba la mano, una tan grande que casi engullía la suya y que no había soltado desde que habían entrado en la tienda. Le pasaba el pulgar por los nudillos pelados, llevándose algo de la suciedad que tenían. Era lo único que podía borrar de un pasado de violencia. Deseó poder hacer lo mismo con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero ni ella con sus gestos ni él con sus palabras podrían hacerlo. Pero era un comienzo. Era lo único que podía ofrecerle en ese momento.

\- Y Rey - continuó tras un instante, mucho más tranquilo, más seguro - no me necesitas para ser una Maestra. Ya tienes todo lo que hace falta. Creo que lo sabes.

\- No te necesitaba solo por eso.

Fue solo un destello, tan fugaz como los relámpagos de la tormenta de fuera, pero en el rostro de Ben apareció una sonrisa alegre, aliviada, una sonrisa que le hacía parecer más joven e iluminaba todo su ser, que le marcaba unos hoyuelos cuyo rastro seguía ahí incluso después de que Ben la hiciera desaparecer cohibido. A Rey le ardían las mejillas.

\- Ahora estás aquí, conmigo - continuó con voz ahogada, sin creérselo todavía - Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no?

\- Aún intento explicarme eso - respondió él, al tiempo que su expresión se oscurecía - Tampoco se si es permanente.

El rayo que cayó fuera bien podía haberla alcanzado. Se sentiría de la misma forma.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó con una voz teñida de histeria - ¿Por qué? Ben.

\- No lo se. Solo... Tal vez ha pasado algo raro, una conjunción en la Fuerza o algo así...

" _No cree que se lo merezca_ ", pensó Rey, " _no cree que pueda pasarle algo bueno_ ". Le habría gustado decirle que se dejara de tonterías, que aceptara que estaba allí con ella, como siempre debía haber sido, pero como una enfermedad el miedo de Ben la alcanzó apoderándose de ella. Pensó en la tormenta, la tormenta del siglo de Tatooine, en el ojo vacío de Fuerza que se había formado, en el que él había aparecido confuso, y… Si solo fuera mejor Maestra podría saberlo, podría hacer que se quedase, tendría el poder para hacerlo...

De repente, Ben la abrazó. Apenas sintió como la soltaba de la mano cuando se vio envuelta entre sus brazos. Rey no esperó y lo rodeó con los suyos con fuerza, con toda la que podía, igualando la desesperación que sentía en él, en la mano que le rodeaba la nuca, el brazo que le cubría la espalda y que la apretaba contra su pecho. Sentía el calor de su aliento contra el cuello, la caricia de su pelo negro contra la mejilla. Olía a metal y a agua de mar, algo que despertaba algo familiar dentro de ella, un recuerdo lejano, como si ya hubiese vivido eso pero lo hubiese olvidado.

\- Quédate – dijo simplemente, clavándole los dedos en la espalda ancha con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que le dejaría cardenal. Rey sintió más que oyó la risa queda de Ben, la vibración quebrada de su pecho contra el suyo – Ben – continuó apartándose ligeramente para buscar sus ojos marrones, que brillaban con una emoción penetrante. Sin pensar, llevó los dedos hasta su mejilla amoratada, sobre la piel caliente y húmeda - La Fuerza no puede ser eso. No puede ser cruel, jugar así con nosotros. Es más grande que todos nosotros. Surge de la vida, nos conecta, no es una voluntad que exige sacrificios. ¡No puede serlo! Porque si nos ha unido, tiene que ser compasiva. ¡Tiene que serlo!

Y esa vez no dejó que la detuviera. Canalizó por los dedos un torrente de Fuerza sanadora, vertiendo en él una parte de su energía vital. Deseó que pudiera reconocerla, que sintiera en el poder curativo que recorría su cuerpo la misma esencia que era ella, llenándolo por completo. Algo en esa idea le parecía increíblemente íntimo, casi erótico, y no ayudó nada con el sonrojo que aún le teñía las mejillas. Fuera lo que fuera, Ben se dio cuenta en el acto de lo que estaba haciendo, porque se tensó un momento antes de rendirse. Poco a poco, a medida que la Fuerza borraba las heridas, su rostro y todo su cuerpo se fue relajando. Con un nudo en la garganta, Rey se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo Ben había estado soportando el dolor.

Cuando Rey terminó, Ben soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Lo ves? - susurró muy, muy bajo, casi inaudible - Ya lo tienes dentro.

Rey escuchó las palabras, pero toda su mente estaba centrada en la tímida sonrisa que asomaba en sus mejillas, oculta en la comisura de la boca. Era una visión fascinante. Tenía la extraña certeza de que nadie más aparte de ella había visto esa sonrisa, que era solo para ella y por ella. Lentamente, movió los dedos con el intenso deseo de tocarla, porque si era suya, tenía permiso para ello, ¿no? Con las yemas rozó la piel suave de sus labios entreabiertos, por los que escapó una respiración entrecortada que acarició los suyos. Estaba cerca, tan cerca…

Hacía un año la había movido una explosión de alegría. Habían vencido y la sensación corría por sus venas como un río. Nunca había ganado nada. Pero la guerra ya había quedado atrás, junto al miedo, la urgencia y el dolor. Todo había desaparecido y solo quedaba él. Ben Solo, que había vuelto de nuevo por ella. Esa vez, cuando se inclinó para besarlo, solo estaban ellos dos.

Ambos se movían muy despacio, como si de esa forma pudieran alargar el momento. Ben la envolvía completamente con sus brazos, persiguiendo su boca abierta cada vez que se separaba un instante por aire o para buscar un ángulo mejor, empujándola con delicadeza hasta que Rey dio con la espalda contra el suelo. Se colocó con cuidado sobre ella, cubriéndola con su enorme cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Y a pesar de estar literalmente debajo de él, no se sintió atrapada. Algo en la forma en que la rodeaba la hacía sentir protegida, encendiendo algo en ella que hacía que sus manos actuaran solas.

Con los dedos trepó por la curva de sus pectorales, apretó las palmas contra su espalda, memorizando cada línea e inclinación que encontraba. Ben parecía hacer lo mismo con ella. Su mano recorría su cuerpo hasta donde podía alcanzar por encima de la túnica. Rey exploraba, cada vez más curiosa y hambrienta, más atrevida al darse cuenta de que la camiseta de Ben se iba subiendo poco a poco dejando entrever un destello de carne. Rey acercó los dedos y cuando sus yemas rozaron su espalda desnuda, una descarga eléctrica la atravesó entera. Su piel estaba húmeda y sorprendentemente caliente, y Rey tuvo el intenso deseo de tocarla con los dedos. Siguieron así, explorándose mutuamente, hasta que Rey no pudo soportar más la ropa que los separaba. Antes de perder el valor, se llevó las manos al cinturón y empezó a quitárselo. Ben se detuvo en el acto.

Por un instante, el tiempo en el interior de la tienda se detuvo. Fuera la tormenta de arena rugía, pero dentro lo único que se movían eran sus pechos, las respiraciones cada vez más agitadas. En la quietud, Rey continuó y con dedos temblorosos se abrió lentamente la túnica. Ben permanecía inmóvil, mirándola con unos ojos abrasadores que se habían vuelto casi negros, y cuya mirada Rey podía sentir recorriendo su piel como si fuera fuego. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, la túnica cayó y quedó desnuda ante él, expuesta de una forma que no había estado con ninguna otra persona, y más nerviosa de lo que recordaba haber estado alguna vez. Pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron vio la misma vulnerabilidad que le apretaba la garganta en sus ojos, y el nudo del estómago se aflojó con un temblor cálido.

Sin decir nada, mirándola como si le pidiera permiso, Ben se llevó las manos a la camiseta para quitársela despacio, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse a arrancársela ella misma por la impaciencia. Al contrario de él, ella si le había visto con el torso desnudo, pero la situación no podía ser más diferente. Antes había evitado mirar, convencida de que intentaba engañarla de alguna forma, pero ahora, ahora si que miró. Dejó vagar los ojos por toda la extensión de sus pectorales, memorizando cada detalle, disfrutando de la calidez que se encendía en su vientre con el solo pensamiento de que pronto estaría tocándolos. La cicatriz que le había hecho había desaparecido y ahora solo quedaba piel blanca sin marcar. Parecía extraño en el cuerpo de un guerrero. Era como si hubiera renacido solo para estar con ella.

Volvió a alzar la mirada y vio a a Ben hacer lo mismo con ella, repasando cada centímetro de sus senos desnudos. Los ojos eran brasas en su rostro que parecieron oscurecerse aún más cuando se encontró con los suyos.

\- Ven aquí – susurró, las palabras le quemaban la garganta.

Ben obedeció en el acto, volviendo a rodearla con los brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra él, cubriéndola de besos por todo el rostro, el cuello, los senos. Rey alargó las manos para tocarle la espalda, los hombros, el pecho que antes había contemplado. Notó fascinada como al paso de sus dedos la piel de Ben se erizaba, como con cada caricia que él le daba algo parecía temblar en su pecho, algo que iba bajando hasta su vientre, tan caliente que quemaba. Se sentía arder, tanto que la poca ropa que aún tenía puesta se sentía insoportable, áspera. Tuvo que forcejear, pero por fin pudo librarse de ella. Ben siguió su ejemplo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, los dos estaban completamente desnudos.

Ben subió hasta su boca, y se apartó ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos. Rey jadeó, sintiendo como se ahogaba en la intensidad de esos ojos oscuros, en como sus nervios estallaban en llamas al notar que Ben estaba bajando la mano poco a poco hasta colocarla entre sus muslos. Rey se mordió el labio nerviosa, el corazón palpitándole en el pecho, lanzando oleadas de sangre hasta su entrepierna que había empezado a latir con él. Sentía una presión creciente que nacía de su interior e iba directa hasta su sexo. Tenía ganas de gritarle a Ben que continuara, que por favor la tocara.

Después de una eternidad, el pulgar de Ben alcanzó los labios exteriores de su sexo, y a pesar de que lo estaba esperando, su cuerpo se sacudió por la sorpresa. Rey dejó escapar un gruñido de la garganta al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de Ben con los brazos, atrayendo su boca a la suya. Él le devolvió el beso y adelantó un poco más los dedos. Empezó a acariciarla con suavidad primero, para luego acelerar y apretar con más intensidad. Un sonido húmedo llenó la tienda. Rey suspiró contra sus labios entreabiertos, que temblaron como si bebiera de su aliento. Estaba empapada, y los dedos de Ben se movían con facilidad de un lado a otro, buscando justo los puntos que encendían su piel, que la hacían retorcerse de placer, que hacían que su mente volara, dejando atrás toda la incomodidad o la vergüenza. Sus jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos, sus caricias en casi arañazos que dejaban en la piel blanca de Ben un rastro rojo. Lo único coherente que quedaba en su mente era el deseo de devolverle algo de todo aquello.

Bajó la mano siguiendo el contorno de sus cuerpos unidos y alcanzó su pene erecto. Lo rodeó con los dedos y esa vez fue Ben quien tembló de arriba abajo. Rey sonrió, asombrada por su propia valentía, y sintió como la boca de él se curvaba con la suya. Apretó ligeramente el puño y entonces empezó a frotar, a acariciar de arriba abajo con fuerza por toda la largura de su miembro al mismo ritmo con que él le daba placer. Pero después de un tiempo, seguía sin ser suficiente.

Casi sin pensar, como si fuera lo más natural que había hecho nunca, lo guió poco a poco hasta su entrada, tirando de él impaciente. Ben emitió un gruñido gutural que chocó contra su boca. Estaba temblando, todos los músculos de su cuerpo rígidos en el esfuerzo por permanecer inmóvil. Pero cuando Rey volvió a tirar de él, Ben no la hizo esperar más y entró en su interior con un movimiento suave. Rey abrió la boca y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, junto al gemido que había estado creciendo en su pecho y que solo ahora tenía la energía para salir. Ben se aferraba a ella, abrazándola con más fuerza con cada embestida lenta y medida, con la misma desesperación con la que ella intentaba alzar las caderas para sentir más, sentirlo más adentro, donde brillaba un fuego que cálido y acogedor se iba extendiendo por sus venas. A veces, cuando encontraba el ángulo perfecto, una oleada de luz estallaba justo entre los dos, justo en el centro, en algún lugar entre sus corazones.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba sintiendo el placer de su propio cuerpo, sino que estaba percibiendo también el de Ben. El viejo vínculo que tantos dolores de cabeza y tantas esperanzas le había dado estaba cobrando vida de nuevo, como un cable de alta tensión lanzado una y otra vez al aire y que solo alcanzaba a conectarse por pequeños instantes. Pero esa unión parpadeante se iba volviendo cada vez más estable, más fuerte, con cada beso, con cada movimiento de cadera, con cada jadeo. Rey acariciaba su espalda con dedos traviesos y la sensación le recorría la espina dorsal con un hormigueo eléctrico. Ben le besaba los pechos y era él quien gemía de placer. Era como una corriente feroz e imparable, que iba de uno al otro, y giraba y los envolvía, hasta que Rey ya no supo que sensaciones eran suyas o de Ben, o si la tormenta que rugía en el exterior había entrado en la tienda y los había devorado en su vorágine, el viento elevándola hasta una altura que no conocía, cada vez más alto, hasta alcanzar el mismo sol.

Cuando regresó al suelo, lo hizo de forma lenta, como si algo frenara su caída con dulzura. Volvió a la realidad, y Ben estaba allí para recogerla. Aún tenía los brazos alrededor suyo, la respiración agitada, y un suave temblor le recorría las extremidades. Estaba ligeramente alzado y la miraba de forma tranquila, con una sonrisa jugueteando en los labios. Parecía maravillado de verla ahí con él, como si aún no pudiera creérselo.

Rey tiró de él en silencio, y Ben se dejó caer, acurrucándose a su lado con la energía de un niño, rodeándola por completo, la mano sobre su vientre, los dedos haciendo círculos extraños sobre su piel.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ben de repente en susurros. Sus labios le hicieron cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Rey rió.

\- Mejor que bien

Ben se movió para acercarse aún más, su piel pegada la suya en todo el largo de su cuerpo. Sintió la energía de su presencia en la Fuerza abrazándola con ternura, suave pero apreciable.

\- Cuéntamelo todo – dijo Ben – Todo lo que has hecho este año. A quién has salvado.

\- ¿Eso hago? ¿Salvar gente?

Ben no dudó un segundo en contestar:

\- A mi me salvaste.

* * *

Al final acabó con la garganta reseca. En la última hora la voz le había empezado a fallar ronca, por el aire seco y lleno de arena, por la falta de costumbre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba tanto. Pero cómo iba a parar cuando Ben estaba allí escuchándola con suma atención, preguntando cuando lo necesitaba y riéndose cuando tocaba. Algo en la familiaridad de ese momento le calentaba el corazón. Se parecía demasiado a lo que había deseado toda su vida. Pero Rey no pudo evitar pensar que a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Ben iba adquiriendo un aire de profunda tristeza, dejándole un regusto de miedo en la boca.

A pesar de eso, y de la furia del desierto que seguía golpeando el planeta, el cansancio se fue adueñando de ella. Estaba allí, escuchando el viento zarandear la tienda, con un cuerpo cálido y fuerte abrazándola, que le apartaba el pelo del rostro con dedos cariñosos, y antes de que se diese cuenta había dejado caer los párpados arrullada.

Ben apagó la linterna.

\- No quiero dormir.

\- Está bien. Estás agotada.

Rey emitió un sonido afirmativo, pero eso no hacía que no intentara aguantar un poco más aunque supiera que era inútil.

\- Rey - continuó Ben con voz queda. Estaban tan cerca que notó como su aliento le rozaba la nariz - si… si cuando despiertes yo no… solo quiero decir que…

Rey abrió los ojos. Un último esfuerzo para detener lo que Ben iba a decir, porque no podía pensar en ello. Una garra fría de hielo le estrujó el corazón ante la sola idea de despertar y encontrarse de nuevo… sola de nuevo. Buscó entre la bruma del sueño su boca y apretó suavemente contra ella unos dedos lentos y torpes.

\- ¿Quieres estar conmigo? - susurró.

Los labios de Ben temblaron bajo las yemas de los dedos, pero no se abrieron para contestar, y lo que apresaba su corazón se tensó aún más. Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, el aire espeso por el silencio que se alargaba. Buscó en su vínculo y lo notó vibrando entre ellos, perturbado por las emociones de Ben. Sintió sus dudas, que se clavaron como una cuchilla en el costado, hasta que se dio cuenta que se centraban en él, no en ella.

La energía en la Fuerza de Ben se sacudía nerviosa mientras pensaba, como si nunca le hubiesen hecho esa pregunta, como si nunca se hubiese cuestionado qué era lo que quería realmente. Vio de nuevo la lucha interna que antes había vislumbrado, el peso de su conciencia contra el de sus deseos, la certeza de un castigo que vendría contra la esperanza, una esperanza que era como un hilo plateado que Rey quería aferrar con desesperación, tirar de él para acercarlo, pero esa vez no podía. Por mucho que le mostrara que sí podía estar con ella, que podía buscar la felicidad con ella, que podía dejarlo todo atrás, empezar a hacer las cosas bien, que se lo merecía, no serviría de nada si él no se lo creía. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, casi conteniendo la respiración una respuesta que se sentía definitiva.

Y entonces, la Fuerza se calmó. A través del vínculo Rey sintió que había tomado una decisión, a pesar del miedo, a pesar del pasado.

\- Si.

Rey sonrió. El hilo plateado encontró su lugar junto al corazón, atándolo al suyo.

\- Entonces quédate.

Ben asintió, antes de acercarse a ella para envolverla por completo con los brazos, metiendo la cabeza en su hombro, la nariz apretada contra su cuello.

\- Vale.

* * *

Rey despertó con un estallido de pánico. Se había dormido. A pesar de sus esfuerzos para aguantar hasta que fuera de día, a pesar del miedo del que no había conseguido librarse, se había dormido.

El calor sofocante la había desvelado. La tormenta había pasado, y fuera solo estaba el implacable sol del desierto, convirtiendo lo que había sido su refugio en un pequeño horno. Estaba pegada contra la tela de la tienda completamente iluminada y algo que revoloteaba fuera proyectaba su sombra juguetona sobre ella. Un insecto o algo así. Parecía aturdido por el sol, pero seguro que estaba más fresco que ella. Estaba bañada en sudor y tenía una sensación febril. No le extrañó. Era peligroso seguir allí. Tenía que ponerse en marcha. Pero para eso tenía que levantarse, y para eso tenía que girarse y ver si… si estaba allí. O si volvía a estar sola. Y pesar del calor, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos. Latía extraño, encogido por el miedo, suplicándole que retrasara el momento, solo un poco más. Reconoció su propia voz infantil, la que le decía que esperara, que seguramente sus padres volverían. Estaba cansada de ser esa niña.

Y entonces, se dio la vuelta.

Estaba ahí. Ben. Seguía ahí. Tumbado de costado, despierto, los ojos algo entrecerrados por el resplandor del sol, mirándola somnoliento. No había sido solo un sueño. Se había quedado.

\- ¿Es normal que haga tanto calor? - preguntó con la voz algo tomada.

Rey cerró la distancia entre ellos, casi lanzándose a sus brazos. Debían de haberse separado buscando fresco, porque la piel de Ben estaba tan pegajosa como la suya, y con solo su contacto volvió a romper a sudar. Pero no le importó, ni el calor ni el quejido lastimoso que emitió Ben cuando se puso encima de él para cubrirle el rostro de pequeños besos.

\- Es el desierto – rio Rey aliviada – Hace calor.

\- No me gusta – respondió con un gruñido - Vámonos.

\- Si – suspiró. “ _Si, mil veces si_ ”, pensó. De repente sentía el cuerpo lleno de energía – Vístete.

Al salir de la tienda, el cielo de Tatooine la recibió con un brillo cegador. La tormenta había limpiado la atmósfera y estaba de un azul tan intenso que no parecía natural. Era como si alguien lo hubiese pintado para que ella lo contemplara, para que alargara la mano y lo tocara.

Una sombra se movió en la periferia de su visión, la misma sombra que había estado dándose contra las paredes de la tienda. Se giró esperando encontrarse con cualquier tipo de bicho perdido, pero lo que no esperaba, era reconocerlo.

\- Ey… - murmuró con voz queda, acercándose despacio con las manos extendidas. La pequeña mariposa voló hacia ella lanzando destellos celestes hasta posarse tranquila sobre sus palmas. Rey la miró fascinada. Creía que se había perdido en la tormenta, y luego con todo lo que había pasado casi la había olvidado - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- ¡Una mariposa de cristal!

Ben había salido de la tienda ya vestido, y se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado con pasos firmes, muy distintos al tropezar doloroso de la noche anterior. La ropa negra contrastaba con el brillo de la arena, remarcando más si eso era posible su figura ancha y musculosa, haciendo que a Rey le diera un vuelco el corazón al verle ahí bajo la luz del sol.

\- Se escondió en mi aerodeslizador cuando empezó la tormenta – le explicó.

\- La salvaste – dijo Ben, mirándola con ojos increíblemente cariñosos.

\- ¿Sabes algo de ellas? - preguntó.

\- Que no debería estar aquí, para empezar – respondió él - Se que son capaces de percibir la Fuerza, y que se sienten atraídas por quienes la usan. Y mira, ¿ves eso? - continuó señalando la ligera capa de polvo que empezaba a cubrirle las manos. Rey pensaba que solo era arena, pero cuando Ben le pasó un dedo por la palma y le enseñó la yema, vio que era de color azul – Se le cae de las alas de cristal cuando vuelan, por el roce. Es un mineral muy fino y ligero. Y muy valioso. Creo que lo usan en cosméticos o cosas así. Está tan cotizado que algunos furtivos las cazan y las encierran para recoger todo el cristal que puedan y venderlo – y entonces mientras miraba la mariposa tranquilamente en las manos ahuecadas de Rey, empezó a reír - ¡Somos ricos!

Rey lo miró severa, una ceja alzada. La risa de Ben se detuvo en seco.

\- ¡No digo de encerrarla! - exclamó alzando las manos - Quiero decir, como parece que te sigue, y son muy leales a quienes las salvan, pues… - a medida que hablaba sus mejillas se iban volviendo de un adorable tono rosado – Y no quería asumir que los dos estemos, o que somos… solo si tú quieres.

Rey se sintió tentada a dejarle sufrir, tartamudeando azorado, pero era difícil cuando lo veía poniéndose cada vez más y más rojo. Sonrió haciéndole callar, y le tomó de la mano para permitirle a él sostenerla. La mariposa le hizo cosquillas en la palma cuando levantó suavemente el vuelo para posarse en la suya.

\- Si, lo somos.

El vínculo de la díada vibró entre ellos, creciendo lleno de vida hasta envolverlos con su energía. Con su luz.


End file.
